


Sleepless

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, PWP, Present Tense, Silly Sex, Sweet, They're a mess, Unsanitary, both of them are cis in this one, crying mako, kinda bc junkrat has canonically memory issues, mentions of farting, nothing too explicit tho, please someone help them, por favor imaginad que tienen sus conductos bien limpitos antes de eso, por vuestra seguridad, roadhog's meaty hands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog prefiere las noches en las que son las flatulencias de Junkrat las que lo despiertan, y no sus gritos.</p><p>Para su desgracia, no se trata de una noche de flatulencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gghero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/gifts).



> El fanfic es puro headcanon, ya que tampoco sabemos... tanto de los personajes, ni de cómo interactúan, el juego ha sido desmentido como canon, es un pseudo-canon, y los cómics no dan para tanto (además de que chocan con ciertas cosas del videojuego así que, Blizzard, fight me. Catch these hands). Por lo que, la verdad, en este fandom me doy la libertad de ser indulgente conmigo misma, y utilizar mis propios headcanons e interpretaciones. Porque me da la gana.

Dormir juntos no fue algo que planearan, ni que les resultase placentero en un principio. El desierto es un lugar peligroso, aún sin bandas, cazarrecompensas, y chatarreros varios pisandoles los talones. La radiación hace a los ya de por sí mortíferos animales australianos más poderosos, más nerviosos, y por tanto mucho más peligrosos.

Por tanto, fue una sorpresa para ambos descubrir que las noches son bastante más tranquilas cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado, cubriéndote las espaldas.

Roadhog no tiene noches en paz, por mucho que la negrura devore sus sueños, como las fauces de una bestia despiadada, mordiendo en su cerebro, rumiando recuerdos que le hacen estremecerse, siempre por dentro, nunca dejando que el dolor nuble su existencia ni la de quien le acompaña.

Junkrat es inconstante en sus hábitos de sueño, tanto como lo es en la mayor parte de los ámbitos de su vida, teniendo noches en las que de no ser por su respiración, Roadhog juraría que el chatarrero está muerto; y otras noches en las que murmura, lloriquea, o incluso grita barbaridades que no entiende. Junkrat no suele recordar sus sueños, como no recuerda muchas cosas, unas importantes, y otras, no tanto. Requiere paciencia, para él, ponerse en paz con su subconsciente, tan volátil y explosivo como aparenta.

Roadhog prefiere las noches en las que son las flatulencias de Junkrat las que lo despiertan, y no sus gritos.

Para su desgracia, no se trata de una noche de flatulencias.

Los chillidos son agudos, chirriantes, como los de una rata acorralada. Roadhog se despierta al instante, y reacciona en décimas de segundo. No le toca, nunca lo hace sin asegurarse primero de que está bien hacerlo, o de que es necesario para mantenerle a salvo. Lleva una mano a su arma, por si acaso, y enciende la luz de la habitación del motel. No hay enemigo a la vista. No uno real, al menos.

Para su suerte, Junkrat no intenta golpearle, a diferencia de lo ocurrido otras noches, cuando el peligro se siente real, demasiado real en el cerebro emponzoñado del chatarrero. Junkrat parpadea, sus ojos ambarinos abiertos de par en par.

“Dónde está.” pregunta el hombre joven, u ordena, con voz rasposa, sin ser capaz de realizar una sola expresión facial ajena a la confusión, el terror, y la sorpresa.

“Dónde está el qué.” responde Roadhog, despacio, con suavidad, intentando que su tono de voz no crispe los nervios del excitable chatarrero.

Junkrat parece pensárselo. Entrecierra los ojos, y desvía la mirada, buscando respuestas en la nebulosa de su memoria. No las consigue. Gruñe, frustrado, y golpea el colchón con su única mano, las prótesis descansando en la mesilla, cerca por si algo ocurriere, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le molesten.

“No sé.” Admite por fin, con voz queda, impropia de él en circunstancias normales. Junkrat es diferente cuando los dos están solos, se percata Roadhog. Aunque lo mismo podría decir de sí mismo. Se siente íntimo, cotidiano, familiar. Cálido. ‘Hog no ha sentido algo remotamente cálido cerca de su corazón desde hace demasiado tiempo. Se pregunta a veces si la calidez no se pierde en el fuego interno de Junkrat, intenso y devastador como una plaga.

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunta, consciente de que las pesadillas de Junkrat suelen provocarle náuseas, dolores de estómago, o simplemente un vacío tan intenso que no sabe si puede llenar. Pero lo intenta. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

En un principio, se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía por el dinero. Los beneficios. Que no había ni rastro de cariño hacia su empleador, tan excéntrico como difícil de tratar. Y por muy cómodo que le resultase negar la realidad, Junkrat le había ayudado a aceptarla.

“Tócame.” responde Junkrat, evadiendo su mirada, fingiendo desinterés, sin éxito. Roadhog no puede evitar sonreír.

Rodearle con los brazos es infinitamente sencillo. El cuerpo de Junkrat es pequeño al lado del suyo, y aún más cuando lo tiene entre sus brazos. El chatarrero intenta besarle, con avidez, con tanto entusiasmo que sus labios se chocan algo bruscamente, y Junkrat ríe. Escucharle reír de nuevo es una buena señal.

“Tranquilo.”

“Sí, sí, sí.”

Es como pedir peras al olmo. Pero Roadhog siempre hace lo posible por mantenerle estable. Lo necesario.

“Soy un incordio, ¿verdad?” musita Junkrat, y Roadhog se percata de que cantar victoria demasiado pronto no le va a ayudar, precisamente.

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Colega, no soy tonto, sé la de trabajo que te doy. Más del que merece la pena, por el beneficio que sacas, y todo eso.”

Roadhog le acaricia la columna con una mano, los nudillos recorriéndola delicadamente, como sabe que le gusta. El sonidito de gusto no se deja esperar, y a veces adora que sea tan expresivo.

“Si quisiera hacerlo, ya me habría ido.”

“¿Y no vas a hacerlo?”

“No.”

“¿Nunca?”

“Nunca.”

Junkrat se da por satisfecho, por el momento. Se lleva la mano a los labios, mordiéndose las uñas, royéndolas descuidadamente. Esmalte y uña, todo va a parar a su boca. Mastica y traga, sin inmutarse. Roadhog le sujeta la mano antes de que pueda morderse los dedos y hacerse sangre, como ha ocurrido alguna que otra vez.

“Tengo el mejor colega del mundo.” anuncia Junkrat por fin, placándole a sabiendas de que no podría derribarle ni con toda su fuerza. Sus muestras de afecto son contadas, no convencionales, y por supuesto nada delicadas. Roadhog no tiene problema alguno en instruirle en temas de amor, por mucho que él mismo se sienta como pez fuera del agua al respecto. Sus manos están hechas para matar, no para amar. Sospecha que Junkrat las adora precisamente por ambas facetas.

La mano de Junkrat acaricia su rostro, con detenimiento, como cuando analiza el mecanismo de una bomba. Con reverencia, y devoción. Roadhog adora saberse hermoso ante sus ojos, sonriendo cuando el chatarrero jadea de la emoción, recorriendo tatuajes y cicatrices como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

“Fóllame con la luz encendida. Quiero verte la cara.” suelta de repente, y Roadhog se sonrojaría si a su edad le quedase un ápice de vergüenza. Sin florituras, directo al grano. Junkrat es alguien educado en los Páramos australianos, de la cabeza a los pies. “Por favor.” Añade, innecesariamente, porque Roadhog dejaría (para su desgracia) su vida en sus manos tanto como ocurre viceversa. La línea entre ambos ha sido cruzada tantas veces en la intimidad, que cualquier reparo se siente innatural.

“Como digas, jefe” responde no sin un tinte irónico, porque pese a saber que Junkrat adora sentirse poderoso, el contrato entre ambos es ya papel mojado. Ni siquiera burocracia. Un acuerdo verbal obsoleto.

El aludido ríe, complacido, cosa que no es sorpresa alguna, y vuelve a besarle, en caricias cortas y bruscas, con dientes de por medio, porque el control no es uno de sus puntos fuertes, ni pretende serlo. Su mano trastea con la ropa interior de ‘Hog, sin acertar a quitársela. No tiene problema en ayudarle, cosa que a Junkrat no parece hacerle mucha gracia. No le da tiempo a quejarse, siendo Roadhog quien le besa esta vez, deshaciéndose también de la ropa interior del otro con una sola de sus gigantescas manos. Puede sentir al chatarrero retorcerse contra él, haciendo un mohín, que desaparece cuando Roadhog profundiza el beso, haciéndole recostarse sobre él, como sabe que ‘Rat adora. Un brazo delgado intenta rodearle con dificultad. Casi puede escuchar la palabra “grande” en la cabeza de Junkrat, dicha con más adoración de la que está acostumbrado a escuchar.

Es difícil mantener a Junkrat quieto demasiado tiempo, pero el beso parece funcionar. Su lengua parece rígida incluso cuando intenta disfrutar del momento, pero Roadhog tiene suficiente habilidad por los dos. Por suerte, no resulta herido en el intento, como tantas otras veces en las que Junkrat le muerde sin querer, demasiado emocionado como para dejar la mandíbula quieta. Es cálido, húmedo, y con un sabor a pólvora, té, y pobre higiene. Roadhog ha aprendido a apreciarlo, muy a su pesar.

Cuando ‘Rat interrumpe el beso, silba, con admiración, sus labios húmedos, la saliva escurriéndose por su barbilla. Ni siquiera se molesta en limpiarse.

“Joder, colega, ahora la tengo todavía más dura.”

“Paciencia.”

“Joder.”

Precisamente, algo que no le sobra.

No sería descabellado pensar que el sexo con Roadhog es como una batalla, sin piedad, sin perder el tiempo, directo al grano, brutal y doloroso. Y pese a sus fetiches, lo cierto es que cuando ‘Hog le toca, ‘Rat no tiembla precisamente por la brutalidad. Más bien lo contrario.

Sus manos enormes le recorren con facilidad, las uñas cuidadosamente pintadas apenas rozándole lo suficiente como para hacerle ahogar un gemido impaciente. Las propias uñas de Junkrat, del mismo color oscuro, parecen corroídas por los continuos mordiscos y la saliva, fruto del continuo estado de manía del chatarrero. Se muerde los dedos de nuevo cuando una mano de Roadhog baja por su vientre, sus labios gruesos succionando la piel de su cuello. Despacio, intenta controlarse, alejando su mano de la boca, y hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de su guardaespaldas.

“Joder, puta mierda, tócame de una puta vez, o deja que te lo haga yo a ti.”

“Paciencia.” repite Roadhog, completamente serio, mordiendo su hombro con suavidad. El gruñido frustrado de ‘Rat le hace parecer casi tierno. Casi.

“‘Hog, tío, colega, no me puedes hacer esto…”

Roadhog ignora su pataleta, y le recuesta en el colchón, su mano ocupando la totalidad del pecho de Junkrat, manteniéndolo quieto. Ambos se miran, por un par de segundos, y finalmente, ‘Rat habla, para no variar.

“Vale, pero más vale que me eches el puto mejor polvo de mi vida.”

Y el aludido ríe, de forma gutural, con la misma pasión con la que le volaría la cabeza a alguien con su pistola de chatarra. Separa sus piernas, con más gentileza de la necesaria, mucha más, y Junkrat siente su corazón subiendo hasta la garganta; por una parte, por lo que está por venir; y por otra, porque en toda su vida, nadie le ha tratado con la dulzura y paciencia con la que ‘Hog le trata sobre y bajo las sábanas. Pero sobre todo, bajo éstas.  
Los labios se sienten ásperos contra la piel de su ingle, el vello rubio erizándose ante el contacto, las manos de Roadhog vagando por su pecho y su cintura, acariciando un pezón con suavidad.

Para ser completamente sincero, el sexo lento e intenso se siente absolutamente mejor que cualquier paja mutua en un callejón oscuro, o un polvo rapidito y brutal de los que le dejan cojeando al día siguiente. Le avergüenza reconocerlo.

‘Hog se siente enorme entre sus piernas, aún más de lo que acostumbra. Junkrat no sabe qué hacer, su mano vagando erráticamente por los hombros, los cuales aprieta con apremio. De no ser porque están mordidas y desgastadas, las habría clavado en la piel en el momento en el que Roadhog lame su piel, cerca, muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

La poderosa mano le mantiene quieto, dentro de lo que cabe, pero la boca de Junkrat no sabe descansar, entre maldiciones, ruegos, risitas nerviosas, y suspiros entrecortados. Y cuando por fin ‘Hog se decide a darle lo que quiere, ‘Rat exhala de golpe, aliviado, insultándole sin miramientos al verle sonreír. Hijo de puta.

“Por fin, joder. Pensé que iba a morirme.”

Roadhog le ignora, su lengua cálida y grande, como todo en él, siendo por una vez indulgente. Los dedos de Junkrat se hunden en el cabello largo, temblando, nerviosos. La lengua se desliza con facilidad, de abajo a arriba, una mano enorme facilitándole las caricias a su vez.

El punto fuerte de Junkrat no es, desde luego, su paciencia, pero tampoco su aguante. No comprende cómo su guardaespaldas es capaz de mantenerle al borde de la locura (metafóricamente, porque la cordura de Junkrat está muerta y enterrada, si es que existió alguna vez), ignorando sus gemidos desesperados, saboreando y palpando cada rincón a conciencia. El chatarrero se siente tan duro que sospecha que podría rayar un diamante.

Y de pronto, Roadhog se detiene, y le mira a los ojos.

“‘Hog, joder, qué más quieres. No puedo arrodillarme y suplicarte, ¡me falta una rodilla!”

No puede evitar reírse de su ocurrencia, si bien brevemente, lo que deshace algo su desesperación. Roadhog ríe también, sin dejar de mirarle, y Junkrat comprende, de pronto, lo pequeño que se sienten los enemigos de ‘Hog cuando se dispone a rematarlos, si bien en circunstancias muy distintas. Se siente a sí mismo estremecerse de excitación, y sonríe, los dientes castañeando ligeramente.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que la boca de ‘Hog engulle su miembro, más lentamente de lo que le gustaría, pero igualmente haciéndole aliviarse. El pulgar enorme acaricia sus testículos, hacia abajo, la lengua haciéndole temblar como un animalito aprendiendo a andar. Siente su garganta algo lacerada, nada raro teniendo en cuenta el uso ininterrumpido que le da.

“‘Hog… c-creo que…”

El aludido no aparta la mirada de él, y Junkrat se siente morir de felicidad, sabiéndose especial, la tensión no solo física sino emocional. Cuando termina, su jadeo es entrecortado, riendo entre bocanadas mientras ‘Hog traga, sorprendentemente, y le muestra su pulgar a modo de aprobación.

No es capaz de hablar durante varios segundos, aún reponiéndose del orgasmo, llevándose los nudillos a la boca y mordiéndolos con aire distraído. Se siente extrañamente tranquilo.

“Sin palabras. Qué raro.”

Junkrat le saca la lengua, burlón, incapaz de responderle. No es necesario sujetarle para mantenerle quieto, lo cual es un logro. Roadhog intenta grabar la escena en su mente, para la posteridad. Quién le iba a decir que acabaría atesorando momentos así, celados tan cerca de su corazón. Suspira, y se echa el pelo hacia atrás, mientras el chatarrero recupera un poco la respiración.

“Tú también estás duro.” observa Junkrat, tan perceptivo como siempre. Roadhog alza una ceja.

“Me hago cargo. No hace falta-”

“Ni de coña, tío, ni de coña.”

Junkrat se incorpora, maniobrando con su brazo y su pierna. Sus cejas se juntan, como cuando está molesto, o concentrado. Por supuesto, su expresión es un mohín, y Roadhog le ignora y se levanta a por el bote de lubricante, cómicamente hurtado semanas atrás. Junkrat bota en la cama, en un intento de pose de victoria, que solo le hace perder el equilibrio sobre el colchón. ‘Hog se pregunta cómo demonios, hablando de manera práctica y lógica, puede querer a semejante desastre de ser humano. Inmediatamente, se responde a sí mismo que la respuesta ni importa, ni le gustaría demasiado.

“‘Hooooog… déjate de gilipolleces y empieza.”

“Paciencia.” repite por enésima vez, aunque esté de acuerdo. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo, piensa mientras vuelve a la cama, Junkrat prácticamente vibrando de la emoción.

No perder el tiempo no implica necesariamente ir rápido. Para suerte y desgracia de Junkrat, que parece no perder su energía ni a punta de pistola.

Los dedos de ‘Hog son, en proporción, tan grandes como lo es el resto de su cuerpo. Lo sabe, es consciente del poder que su tamaño le da, y lo utiliza sabiamente. ‘Rat apenas puede moverse a gusto, sus piernas separadas mientras Roadhog aplica abundante lubricante en la zona, no escatimando en absoluto. Se siente frío, se queja el chatarrero, con molestia en su expresión.  
“Enseguida entrarás en calor.” responde su guardaespaldas, y Junkrat ríe, con fuerza, y le felicita por su ocurrencia.

“Muy buena ésa.”

Roadhog prosigue con su tarea, aplicando más lubricante en sus dedos, hasta que lo considera suficiente.

“¿Sigues queriendo hacer esto?”

“Colega, no me jodas… oh, no, no, quería decir… jódeme. Eso, sí.”

‘Hog sonríe, casi imperceptiblemente. Las mejillas de Junkrat se enrojecen ligeramente, y él alza la ceja.

“¿Qué?”

“Nada, tío, pensaba… no sé. Anda, joder, empieza.”

Roadhog le mira, un par de segundos, pero obedece. Empieza acariciando suavemente con el índice, intentando relajar los músculos. Alza la vista, comprobando que todo está bien, como Junkrat se apresura en asegurarle, e introduce el dedo ligeramente.

“Joder.”

“¿Duele?”

“Molesta un poco. Tienes los dedos enormes. ¿Tú qué comías de pequeño?”

El aludido le ignora, posando su mano libre sobre el muslo de Junkrat, haciéndole separar un poco las piernas, y dándole, de paso, un punto de apoyo físico que le ayude a concentrarse en relajarse. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, ‘Rat sujeta su mano con la propia, estrechándola ligeramente. ‘Hog sonríe al verle tan receptivo y entusiasmado, si bien es algo que le caracteriza.

“Vamos, grandullón. ¿A qué esperas?”

Por toda respuesta, gruñe, y mueve su dedo, con delicadeza, despacio, pese a las protestas de Junkrat y sus continuos balbuceos sobre cómo quiere que le folle ya, que puede tenerle dentro perfectamente, y demás habladurías que ‘Hog sabe que no son del todo ciertas. 

Si bien una parte de sí mismo se cuestiona el por qué de su preocupación, por qué tomarse tantas molestias, por qué su estómago se encoge al ver a Junkrat estremecerse y pedirle más… Roadhog intenta ignorar sus pensamientos. Intenta no pensar en el miedo que siente. A perderlo todo, a sufrir, de nuevo.

“Eh, colega, ¿todo bien?”

Asiente, concentrándose en su tarea, distrayendo efectivamente a Junkrat, quien olvida su preocupación en una milésima de segundo, el dedo rozando suavemente su próstata. Murmura algo, que probablemente no tenga demasiado sentido para el resto de los mortales, y Roadhog da gracias por el naturalmente disperso cerebro del chatarrero. No es el momento de hablar de esos temas. Es el momento de disfrutar y hacer disfrutar al otro. Las charlas pueden esperar.

El segundo dedo se siente aún más apretado si cabe, y la pierna de Junkrat parece incapaz de permanecer quieta, balanceándose impacientemente. La mano esbelta se aferra a la suya, utilizándole de punto de apoyo.

“‘Hog, Dios Santo putísimo…”

“¿Duele, jefe? ¿Paro?”

“Como se te ocurra, te mato. Te vuelo la puta cabeza. T-te…” las palabras que siguen se escuchan inconexas, incoherentes, los dedos presionando en su interior, haciendo la espera quizás más excruciante, pero distrayéndole lo suficiente de la incomodidad. Roadhog observa cómo la erección de Junkrat parece volver progresivamente, y aguanta las ganas de reír. No puede evitar sonreír, sin embargo, y ‘Rat sonríe también, ligeramente sonrojado, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, la ternura reflejándose en sus ojos.

“Colega… qué lindo eres…”

De todas las cosas que le han llamado en su vida, la mayoría de ellas para nada positivas, ‘Hog nunca ha sido considerado lindo, por nadie. Ni siquiera cuando Roadhog no existía, y Mako era todo lo que sabía ser. Se siente a sí mismo sonrojarse, y maldice el no tener su máscara puesta. Junkrat ríe, flojamente, y Roadhog se promete borrarle la sonrisa boba de la cara. O no, realmente. Le hace tener mariposas en el estómago. Le imagina sonriendo, riendo, las lágrimas en sus ojos a causa del placer y la ternura. Es un pensamiento, un recuerdo, que Roadhog reclama como suyo, y que atesora bajo mil cerraduras. Y ve que la posesividad al respecto es mutua.

No le responde, pero no es necesario. Junkrat es un experto en convertir sus silencios en conversaciones enteras.

Cuando considera que el ruidoso chatarrero parece cómodo con sus dedos en su interior, hace la muda pregunta. ‘Rat ríe, con sus carcajadas ligeramente ahogadas, el sudor surcando su frente, su mano igualmente húmeda bien sujeta a la de Roadhog.

“‘Aro, colega. Ve a por ello.”

‘Hog obedece, no perdiendo tiempo, suspirando al cubrir su miembro de lubricante. Está acostumbrado a ignorar sus necesidades biológicas, pero es un agradable poder aliviarlas de vez en cuando.

Con cuidado, ayuda a Junkrat a sentarse sobre él, su erección rozando sus nalgas. Frunce el ceño, y ‘Rat silba, provocando. O intentándolo infructuosamente. ‘Hog alza la ceja, como tantas otras millonésimas veces que su camarada hace alguna estupidez del estilo.

“¿Tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo, grandullón?”

Es una broma inofensiva, por supuesto, dado que ‘Hog le ha impedido tocarle a gusto en todo momento, tratando de ser indulgente y alargar el momento íntimo todo lo posible. Y a juzgar por el comportamiento, las palabras, y el estado de Junkrat, el esfuerzo es más que agradecido.

Roadhog le sujeta por la cadera, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio, mientras Junkrat le guía con su mano, tiritando por la impaciencia. Se asegura de que la emoción no provoque que se haga daño, penetrándole con la suavidad calculada de alguien que sabe que podría partir en dos a alguien en una exhalación. En más de un sentido. De dolorosas maneras que le arrancarían unas cuantas carcajadas de no tratarse de Junkrat y él, en esa situación. Es irónico que todo su sadismo se vea convertido en gentileza de un plumazo. De la misma gentileza de la que tantos años quiso proteger a su corazón.

Cuando por fin está dentro del todo, Junkrat deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

“Vale, tío, lo admito. Si me llegas a empalar con esto a palo seco, me matas. De una manera muy graciosa, puede, puede, pero-”

“‘Rat.”

“Sí, sí, perdona, estoy divagando.”

Como de costumbre, piensa Roadhog, sin un ápice de resentimiento. Es parte de quien ‘Rat es. Mejor aceptarle tal y como es, al pack completo, caótico y algo pesado, pero que se ha ganado un lugar a su lado a pulso. De sobra.

Por unos largos segundos, ‘Hog le mantiene quieto, por si acaso, sonriendo al notar la pierna de Junkrat rodeándolo como puede, en un gesto definitivamente demasiado afectuoso para alguien como ellos. No le molesta lo más mínimo. Siente también su mano apoyándose en su hombro, estrechando su piel con cariño, antes de empezar a moverse.

Roadhog retira una de sus manos de la cadera de ‘Rat, llevándola a su nuca, acariciándola con suavidad, sonriendo al ver su notorio escalofrío. Junkrat le besa, sin reparo, bruscamente, casi con desesperación, con adoración. 

Roadhog nunca pensó que volvería a besar ni ser besado por alguien de esa manera.

El ritmo aumenta de velocidad e intensidad, arrancando un gemido de ambos, y unas palabras de alivio de Junkrat, quien le apremia con la respiración entrecortada.

“Hog, Roadie…” lo llama como un mantra, y Roadhog gruñe como asentimiento, sabiendo cómo debe tocarle para acariciar su próstata, y ‘Rat lo insulta con voz queda. Es más un cumplido que una grosería.

Se pregunta cuál será su expresión, si será parecida a la de Junkrat, con la mirada desenfocada, y una sonrisa boba instalada en sus labios, jadeantes y llenos de saliva. ‘Rat encuentra las fuerzas para reír, y balbucear, entre gemidos ahogados; y ‘Hog, silencioso por naturaleza, no puede evitar unirse a su improvisada melodía de risitas y gemidos.

“Mako…” murmura Junkrat, con sus ojos entrecerrados, más feliz de lo que Roadhog le ha visto en semanas. Y cuando murmura su nombre, el mundo parece pararse, una parte de sí mismo que creía muerta emergiendo de su corazón. 

Mako Rutledge no puede evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

“H-Hog, tío, ¿estás bien?” pregunta ‘Rat a duras penas, sujetándole el pecho, dándole a entender que se detenga si es necesario.

Asiente, despacio, con una sonrisa que sospecha que es igual de bobalicona que las usuales del chatarrero.

“¿Puedes… decirlo de nuevo?”

“¿El qué?”

Sacude la cabeza, un par de veces, su sonrisa manteniéndose. Junkrat adoraría verle sin máscara más a menudo, pudiendo ver esa expresión, y no tener que intuirla. Aunque reservarla para ocasiones semejantes tampoco es algo que le disguste.

“Jamie…” susurra Mako, con su voz grave, que desde el minuto uno hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara, y esta vez no es una excepción. Continúa el vaivén, despacio, a conciencia, hasta que Jamison se queda sin aliento, su cuerpo entero temblando.

El segundo orgasmo es más fuerte que el primero, y Junkrat pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio, concentrándose en no ahogarse por la falta de aire ni el exceso de saliva. Se muerde los nudillos, riendo entre carraspeos y bocanadas de aire, pero ‘Hog le coge de la mano, y hace que la utilice para sujetarse en su hombro. Un detalle por su parte, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio, e impidiendo que se haga daño.

Mako no tarda mucho más, cansado y emocionado, procurando concentrarse para no herirle, sintiéndose un poco más pequeño, un poco más humano. Cuando termina, Junkrat le abraza, efusivamente, y le cubre de besos llenos de saliva. Ambos ríen, sin aliento, mientras se tumban uno al lado del otro.

“Hey, Roadie.”

“¿Hm?”

“Ha sido una puta pasada. ¡Tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo!” suspira ‘Rat, con expresión dichosa.

Por suerte, Junkrat parece haber olvidado por completo la pesadilla. Y cuando se queda dormido de nuevo, su sueño parece ser tranquilo. Roadhog se dispone a dormir tras apagar la luz, un par de horas más. No lo consigue. Un sonido sordo le sobresalta, y un aroma pestilente le hace llevarse la mano a la nariz. Junkrat ríe, aún dormido, y ‘Hog pone los ojos en blanco. Parece que, después de todo, sí que se trata de una noche de flatulencias.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.  
> La vida.


End file.
